American Wizard Chronicles
by RsGambit84
Summary: What's going on in America while Harry is at Hogwarts? At a very different school, with plenty of muggle influence, strange and troubling things call for even stranger more troubling students.
1. Meet the Characters

**Author's Notes:** This is not a required chapter, you won't be lost if you go ahead an read the first episode. These are just a few things some people like to know before reading, so they don't feel behind. The following is a brief description of the characters, so they don't seem so foreign when the walk into a scene.

* * *

** Reynold Freed**: Tall, average weight, hazel-light brown eyes, light skin, dark brown hair.  
Got an answer for everything, good at potions, can argue his way in or out of most anything. Very resourceful if a little naïve. 

**Jonathon Lux**: Average Height, slim, dark brown hair and eyes. Lighter skin.  
British, B student partial to Transfiguration. Always has a thought or concern. Sarcastic tendencies are very dry.

**Miguel Tocho:** Average height, heavy build, Hispanic.  
Coasts through school on the bare minimum. Fantastic wandwork, but horrid in other classes. Likes to get in fights, but only for a good reason. Not the most intelligent sounding. No startle reflex, fearless.

**Dasha Rhino:** Short, average weight, strawberry brown hair, blue eyes.  
Bit of a know it all B student. Partial to British wizardry, also good in potions as well as History. Overbearing though, likes to argue to prove her know-it-all-ness.

**Mrs. Madalyn Poole:** Elderly, short blonde hair and pursed lips.  
"She does the yelling at people" Actually she's in charge of pushing papers. Very secretarial. Anything she can't give a sarcastic answer too she'll yell.

**Logan Brennell:** Average height, slim, Ginger kid.  
C student with a huge ego. Very proud of family Heritage.

**Barrett Miles:** Average height, slim, pale with black hair and brown eyes.  
Violent tendencies, often seen in the shadow of Logan Brennell.

**Alice Phong:** Asian, short & skinny.  
A's across the board. She's seemingly perfect. Everyone likes her, and she keeps to herself. Secretly passionate about humane ideas.

**Scout (William Scout) :** Typical Security guard build  
Typical security guard intelligence. Capable wizard though. Tough but fair.

**Keaira Cheyenne:** Tall, supermodel build. Blonde (usually)  
Very egotistic, top of the school cast system; Rides on others. Cares very much about what she looks like.

**Professor Sabina Jonette:** Average height, weight, yellowish in color. Dark hair and eyes.  
Very good charms teacher. A wit as sharp as a tac. Heavy on the homework though.

**Principal Burton Krieg:** Tall, average weight, brown hair.  
Hates children, ambitions for political office, very intimidating. To his credit, he pretends to care except when he's in a bad mood.

**Matthias Cole:** Tall, slim, short blonde hair. Long fingers and big feet, with blue eyes.  
An A student, keeps to himself. Seen with different groups, but secretly has a thing for Alice.

**Healer Paige Galena: **Very short, almost gnome like. White hair, pretty face, Hates her job, and the fact that she's good at it. Tends to ramble. Often smells of alchohol.

**Layla Macy:** Anti-conformist. She gets in lots of fights. Has quite the mouth on her. Tall for a girl, chestnut hair.

**Professor Conner: **Tall, hefty gentleman with a great sense of humor. Very organized, and enthusiastic about teaching. The favorite teacher.

**Vincent Gerard aka Vincent the Dead:** Vampire. Pale skin, long black hair, he's slim, but toned. Just wants to eat children without being hunted down for it.

**Principles Advisory**

**Students:**

**1Reynold Freed**

**2Autumn Ellis**

**3Natalie Po**

**4James Heller**

**5Carla Turret**

**6Bruce Becker**

**7Carolyn Mack**

**Staff:**

**Scout**

**Mrs. Poole**

**Principal Krieg**

All of the students/staff/villians are in or around the school of Chappelwood adjacent to the town of Woodberry, which is somewhere in the desert SW United States. Woodberry is like London in the sense that it's a muggle city which has wizard's in it. If I think of anything else you need to know, I'll add it later. But for now, enjoy the show.


	2. Episode 1: Welcome to Chappelwood

Episode 1.1: Welcome to Chappelwood.

Summary: When a new student arrives during the second week of the school year, Reynold & Miguel find out their new home has something unnatural about it when Jonathon finds out he's transferred just as one student goes missing.

Author's Notes: I can't write stories, but I've read a lot of scripts. Therfore I'll be writing this novel as a TV Series based off the ideas of JK Rowling's Harry Potter books. Read, review, or don't. I welcome all criticisms.

Chappelwood school corridors: Camera rolls through the main corridor. It passes by students transfiguring small bronze coins into beetles, and watching them chase off girls. Smaller students running, firing off spells at a group of larger students in pursuit, Scout running after them. Camera strafes down a corridor to see Professor Connor shrinking a very large book to the size of a coin with a potion. As the camera pulls through the school it starts to follow Reynold. Spinning around him to the front he's carrying a note which he's carefully scrutinizing.

Cut to the office. Reynold walks in and stands at the counter.

Reynold: (reading the note) as a member of Principles Advisory, you have been charged with the task of welcoming the new student. Please report to Mrs. Poole's office at 12:43 to get the checklist for his arrival.

Mrs. Poole: (Behind the counter, off camera) Yes it's called reading Mr. Freed.

The camera pans over the desk revealing her as Reynold leans up against it.

Mrs. Poole: I assume you've learned how to write as well?

Reynold: A lot better than whoever scribbled this note.

Mrs. Poole: That was your Principle.

Reynold: That explains a lot… Where's this kid?

Mrs. Poole: Checklist first.

Reynold walks closer to the desk and reaches over the counter for a clipboard Mrs. Poole holds out for him. She looks at her watch.

Mrs. Poole: What was your question?

Reynold: (unsure) Where is this kid?

The fireplace explodes in green flame covering several feet in front of the mantle. The flames pull back unveiling Jonathon, looking a bit ashy.

Reynold: Wicked!

Mrs. Poole clears her throat, Reynold looks away from Jonathon onto his checklist.

Reynold: (reading) Hello Jonathon, welcome to Chappelwood. (Reynold reaches to shake hands, as if instructed.) I'll be showing you the 'lo-cah-shon'? 'locah-shon?'

Mrs. Poole: Mr. Freed, stop reading and just follow the checklist.

Reynold pulls the top sheet of parchment off the clipboard and throws it behind him.

Reynold: Oh! Location!

Mrs. Poole rolls her eyes. Jonathon looks worried.

Reynold: Right, well this is Mrs. Poole. She does the umm… Mrs. Poole what exactly do you do?

Mrs. Poole: (Raised voice) I make sure you're not dilly-dallying, now get moving.

Reynold: She does the yelling at people.

Cut to school corridors. Camera rolls in front of them.

Reynold: Says here to ask me a question at any time.

Jonathon: Are you really the most qualified person to be showing me about?

Reynold: No... Over there's potions; Professor Conner is one of the best teachers around. These are the lockers, the end of the week they're supposed to be able to get things from the trunk in your dormitory from there. The guy running after the older kids is Scout; he's our incompetent security guard.

Jonathon: You mean he can't go to the bathroom?

Reynold: (confused) actually I have no idea what it means, that's just what Professor Bennice said about him.

Jonathon: Who's Professor Bennice?

Reynold: She's the –erbology teacher.

Jonathon: Herbology?

Reynold: You're in America now, the H is silent. That's what's left of the quidditch team; they're holding tryouts later in the week by the way. I've heard we've been top in quidditch for 5 years running.

Jonathon: So are you a Slytherin then?

Reynold: Bless you… Anyway, from what I understand we've got a good quidditch team and a horrible quodpot team.

Jonathon: What's quodpot?

Reynold gasps, then puts his arm around Jonathon and walks at the now fixed camera.

Cut to Quodpot Field. A group of students on broomsticks are scrimmaging in the sky. Pan to the mostly empty stands, where Reynold and Jonathon are taking a seat.

Reynold: One goal, not three. 11 players, not 7, no beaters, no seekers.

Jonathon: That seems a bit boring.

Reynold: Well there's a catch or two.

One of the broom riders in the stadium catches the quod, which shortly after explodes. He flies into the stands to enormous laughter from Reynold, and shock from Jonathon.

Jonathon: Is he alright?

Reynold: I dunno. But that was awesome wasn't it?

Jonathon: That's just wrong.

Reynold: You'd prefer flying bowling balls, smashing people in the face? No thanks. I'll take burns and bruises over a broken arm and skull.

Jonathon: So what? Last person standing wins?

Reynold: Well not exactly, it's timed. Whichever team has the most points at the end wins.

Jonathon: What if it's a tie?

Reynold: Hasn't happened since I've been here.

Jonathon: How long have you been here?

Reynold: Two weeks.

Cut to Cafeteria. Jonathon and Reynold walk through the space between the food lines, and the tables to eat at.

Reynold: Right now lunch is wrapping up- you hungry?

Jonathon: I just had supper an hour ago.

Reynold: (confused) Right…

Jonathon: You don't have houses, or points, or anything like that?

Reynold: We have dormitories.

Jonathon: You don't have like four houses of students that compete for a cup?

Reynold flips through the checklist, pulls out a couple sheets, and throws the rest behind him on the floor.

Reynold: Doesn't say anything about that.

Jonathon: You don't have uniforms?

Reynold: Thankfully no… Is that what you're wearing?

Jonathon: No these are just robes.

Reynold: Be careful with those, Brennell might think you're trying to show him up.

Jonathon: Brennell?

Cut to Logan. There's a crowd of girls around him, all diverting their attention occasionally to the book he's pointing to.

Logan: The Brennells are the oldest wizarding family this side of the Atlantic. Owen Brennell (points to a name in the book holding a family tree) is my great, great, great Grandfather.

Pan back to Reynold and Jonathon, both looking curious.

Jonathon: Why's that such a big deal?

Reynold: Cause he's a pureblood.

Jonathon: So?

Reynold: There aren't many Purebloods in this country. In the school there's only a handful, and you can usually find them wearing outfits like… yours. Are you a Pureblood?

Jonathon: (offhand) Sure. If there are so few purebloods then how are there so many students?

Reynold: I dunno. Most of the students are half-bloods and diet wizards.

Jonathon: Diet wizards?

Reynold: Yeah, diet wizards… Same flavor no sugar? All the magic, none of the blood?

Jonathon: Muggle-borns?

Reynold: There you go.

Jonathon: So there are no houses?

Reynold: What are you talking about?

Dasha: (off camera) He's talking about houses.

Camera cuts to Dasha, who walks up to the two boys.

Reynold: Dasha. What's up? And what houses?

Dasha: No, we don't have them here. Which I think is good, because now instead of boys fighting over whose house they're in, they fight over gossip. Hey Reynold, who's this?

Reynold: This is Jonathon he's new from um… Where are you from?

Dasha & Jonathon: England.

Jonathon: (pause) how did you know I was from England?

Dasha: Other than the Monty-python accent? I've got Hogwarts a History on paper-back.

Dasha throws Reynold a glass orb. It turns red as he almost drops it while clumsily catching it.

Reynold: Well, here you go. (Hands Dasha the remains of the clipboard) I've got people to see.

Dasha: Real or Imaginary!

Reynold: (looking at the remembrall) this thing's broken.

Reynold continues off camera.

Dasha: What do you think of your welcoming person?

Jonathon: He's… different.

Dasha: That's a good word. Says here you can ask a question at anytime.

Jonathon: Been through that.

Dasha: Any questions?

Jonathon: How are there so many students and so few pure bloods?

Dasha: Well, we've never really had Deatheaters here.

Jonathon: Well neither do we anymore.

Dasha: When you haven't had them as long as we have, I guess it makes the muggles feel more welcome.

Jonathon: And the purebloods?

Dasha: What, the 4 of them?

Jonathon: Only 4?

Dasha: Well there's probably a bit more than that, but they're not walking about confronting other wizards calling them "mud bloods" or anything. (Checks watch) Oh I have to go. Nice meeting you.

Jonathon: You too.

Cut to Charms

Jonette: Ok class, today we're going to be studying levitation. Is Jonathon Lux here?

Jonathon: (raises hand)

Jonette: Hello Jonathon. See me after class I have some papers to have you.

Reynold: (Whisper to Miguel) cause we'd all be lost without that syllabus.

Jonette: Reynold, perhaps you'd like to demonstrate a levitation spell.

Reynold: Actually I think I'd like to stay here and be quiet.

Jonette: Good thought. Who can tell me what a Levitation spell is? Alice?

Alice: (puts hand down) A levitation spell is a spell that makes things float.

Jonette: Very good, everyone open their books to page 73. (Points wand at Reynolds's book) Wingardium Leviosa.

Reynolds's book floats into the air. As Professor Jonette moves her wand, the pages turn to page 73 entitled "Levitation" She lowers her wand as the book slowly sways down on Reynolds's desk.

Jonette: Ok everyone read those pages and then get your wands out.

Reynold: I'm feeling good about this.

Jonette: Now when you've read-

Miguel: Wingardium Leviosa.

Miguel's wand, flashes for a second. It lifts Barrett's quill into the air, higher and higher. Barrett tries to catch it but it keeps swaying and spinning. He stands jumping trying to catch it to the amusement of the whole class including Professor Jonette before she finally says anything.

Jonette: Very good Miguel, now if only you could lift a quill to do your own work.

The class laughs and turns back to Professor Jonette

Jonette: Anyway, when _you're finished_ reading the section on levitation, start practicing that same spell. Miguel, since we can't trust you to read anything, you're not allowed to do wand work until you can answer the questions on levitation on the following page.

Cut to Corridors. Camera faces them, strange things still happen behind them. Older students turn themselves into tigers. Paper airplanes fly through the corridors at much greater distances than they should.

Reynold: I was the only person who couldn't lift a feather Miguel. Even the new kid lifted a feather. Barrett lifted a sheet of parchment. You lifted a book!

Miguel: It was a light book.

Reynold: I couldn't handle a feather! You could go up to any girl and say "Can I get those for you?" And Wingardium Leviosa her books in front of her all the way to History.

Miguel: You could carry her books.

Reynold: That wouldn't look nearly as cool.

Jonathon runs into the shot squeezing into view on Reynolds's side.

Jonathon: (out of breath) there you are.

Reynold: Hey Jonathon. This is Miguel by the way.

Jonathon: Oh, right. Nice work with that book.

Reynold: (Scoff)

Miguel: Yeah...

Jonathon: Listen, all these corridors look alike is there a map anywhere?

Miguel: It's not just you, I get lost all the time. Sometimes they go different places I think.

Reynold: I think I'd rather be lost than go to study hall. Anyway why are you so out of breath?

Flashback to Barrett firing curses at him while he runs through the patio.

Jonathon: The not so welcoming committee. That bloke who hangs around Brennell.

Reynold: Barrett Miles… He's a jerk.

Jonathon: What's Study hall?

Miguel: It's a class with no teaching.

Reynold: It's an empty period used to fill holes in the schedule. Good time to watch the news and do homework, but that's about it.

Jonathon: You mean read the news?

Cut to Study Hall. Jonathon is sitting next to Reynold and Miguel. Alice is front of them.

Female Reporter: Think your cauldron is safe? That's what one local man thought before his homemade pepper up potion blew up his kitchen, more on that later. As for our top stories: Is Gringotts security winding down? A break in at-

Jonathon: (Whispering to Reynold) what is that?

Reynold: (Also whispering) what is what?

Jonathon: that woman reading the morning paper? She's in a box.

Reynold: Oh! That's a television…

Jonathon: That's a muggle device right?

Alice: It's like a muggle floo network only one head can appear in as many places that want to see it.

Jonathon: What happened with Gringotts?

Reynold: I dunno.

Female Reporter: Unfortunately for said "Dark Wizards" the vault had been emptied earlier that day. Finally, another nest of vampires was found empty on the outskirts of Woodberry.

Miguel, Reynold, and Alice and several others shift their attention toward the TV.

Jonathon: Woodberry, isn't that?

Everyone: SHhhh.

Female Reporter: The vampire migration looks as if it's drawn to the quickly growing number of wizards there. Woodberry citizens are advised not go out at night and to keep an eye out for suspicious persons during twilight hours.

Cut to dusk Horizon, and slowly pan to Dormitories below.

Cut to Jonathon. Jonathon is looking at a piece of parchment and reading each of the names on the barns. In the background Reynold has Barrett's Wand at his throat.

Reynold: (nervous) Please don't.

Barrett: Why not you Fairy?

Reynold: Because…

Miguel steps out from behind Barrett with a wand pointed at him.

Reynold: (smile) Because, I don't feel like cleaning up after what he'll do to you if you try it.

Barrett: (Notices Miguel) I'll put mine away, if you put yours away?

Reynold: Doesn't work that way, does it Miguel?

Miguel: Nope.

Barrett turns around and runs off, before pretending like nothing happened. Jonathon appears to have been watching from a distance. He finds the correct building and goes in. A close up of the sign says "Montague Knightley".

Cut to MK dorm. There is a pile of luggage at the foot of one of the bunks. Mathias leaves the bathroom and plops down on the bottom bunk next to the luggage... Jonathon walks in. He looks around, confusedly.

Mathias: That your luggage?

Jonathon: …Oh, Yes.

Jonathon begins to unpack his things into a trunk at the foot of the bunk bed. Miguel and Reynold come in.

Miguel: You shouldn't talk to someone who has a wand at your throat.

Reynold: Why? You weren't going to let him curse me.

He turns from Miguel to see Jonathon.

Reynold: What are you doing here?

Jonathon: I live here.

Reynold: Oh, Welcome.

Jonathon: Thank you.

Miguel: You're welcome.

Fade to Quodpot Field. Jonathon and Miguel are walking through the field while Miguel eats a hotdog.

Jonathon: So you'd met before going here.

Miguel: They both live in my neighborhood. I used to pick on him a lot.

Jonathon: The mean bloke or Reynold?

Miguel: Barrett.

Jonathon: Why?

Miguel: Wouldn't you?

Jonathon: Only cause he deserves it.

Camera pans around them to see someone in a heap in front of them.

Jonathon: What's that?

Miguel turns the body onto its back. It's Barrett. He looks dead.

Miguel: That's Barrett.

Miguel lifts his chin up to get a better look at Barrett's neck, there's blood coming from 2 holes traced with a bite mark. Jonathon gets closer. Barrett's eyes snap open.

Cut to Infirmary. Miguel and Jonathon sit at the opposite side of the room that Barrett lays. Logan sits next to him. Sunlight pours through the window at an odd angle onto Barrett's face. Jonathon and Miguel are murmuring to each other.

Logan: How is he?

Healer Galena: (sarcastic or drunk) He's got a couple holes in his neck.

Jonathon: (To Miguel) I can see why they made her the healer.

Logan: Is he going to be ok?

Healer Galena: We've got plenty of sunlight on him; all he needs is some garlic, a few more blood replenishing potions, some brandy…

Logan: So he won't be a vampire then?

Jonathon: Brandy?

Miguel: She's a bit of a drunk.

Healer Galena: To early to tell.

Jonathon: I have a question.

Miguel: Ok.

Jonathon: You weren't scared?

Miguel: I'm never scared.

Cut to Mathias.

Mathias: That's impossible.

Reynold, Jonathon, and Mathias walk together from the lunch line. Each of them is carrying a sandwich and a beverage.

Reynold: Ok well he is scared of stuff, but he never flinches or jumps or anything.

Mathias: I've seen him flinch… once when Barrett tried to curse him over by the grass.

Jonathon: Well that's not the same. I jumped 3 feet in the air, he didn't even move.

Reynold: Barrett or Miguel?

Jonathon: Well, neither except for the quick eyes open thing.

Reynold: I've known Miguel for ever, he doesn't panic at all.

Flash to Miguel, looking terrified at something. Camera pans down to his desk, where a large sheet of parchment says "History Test."

Reynold: Good luck.

Flashback to Patio. Reynold, Jonathon and Mathias all sit at a table.

Mathias: What'd you guys think of that test?

Jonathon: I didn't have to take it.

Reynold: I didn't do any of the reading, but most of it was on the notes anyway. Have you guys seen this pen Dasha uses when she takes notes? If she takes her hand off of it, it keeps writing.

Mathias: Miguel's still taking the test?

Reynold: Probably.

Mathias: Something else on your mind?

Jonathon: Alright, it's probably nothing, but I was in Mrs. Poole's office. Have you guys ever heard of a Theodor Baldwin?

Reynold: Is he in some way related to the other Baldwins?

Jonathon: (Oblivious to the reference as well as Mathias giving a snort) probably, do you know him though?

Mathias: No. Why?

Jonathon: He's missing.

Reynold: So?

Mathias: How do you know he's missing?

Jonathon: Well I overheard Mrs. Poole saying he had missed all his classes over the last week because he was in the infirmary. But we were in the infirmary and we didn't see anyone other than Barrett.

Reynold: I wish I could have seen Barrett in the infirmary.

Mathias: That doesn't mean he's missing, he probably was released before you got there. Or maybe he was sent to lunch or something.

Reynold: Think I'll go visit him, and laugh.

Jonathon: Reynold!

Reynold: What?

Jonathon: You have to find him.

Reynold: Why?

Jonathon: Because you're the principle's advisory person for our year.

Mathias: He's right; you're supposed to know everything about your class.

Reynold: I am?

Mathias: You're responsible for all of us. You didn't know?

Reynold: Ok, I'll check it out next period. What was he in the infirmary for?

Jonathon: I don't know, by then Mrs. Poole noticed me and asked what I needed.

Mathias: What did you need?

Jonathon: Another copy of my schedule.

Cut to Infirmary. Barrett is sleeping, a tray full of partially drained potions next to him. Healer Galena is pacing about. Reynold walks in. He sees Barrett, and gives a chuckle.

Reynold: Ms. G?

Healer Galena turns around, standing protectively in front of a bottle.

Healer Galena: It's past visiting hours son.

Reynold: I know, I was just wondering if you were still treating… (Reads hand) Theodor Baldwin.

Healer Galena: Oh, he's wondering if he should come back in, is he? Spell Flu, is nothing to joke about and very contagious.

Reynold: Who's joking?

Healer Galena: That boy is trouble. Get him and that pretty little Asian girlfriend of his back in here immediately.

Reynold: Umm… Sure. What dormitory is he in?

Healer Galena: You know very well what dormitory he's in.

Reynold: Oh Yeah, I've got all the dormitories memorized.

Healer Galena: He's you're roommate you little squib.

Reynold: Squib?

Healer Galena: Never mind, go get him.

Reynold: Hold on, I've got three roomies and none of them are (checks hand again) Theodor Baldwin.

Healer Galena: Who?

Reynold: Theodor Baldwin.

Healer Galena: Who's that?

Reynold: The boy with Spell Flu you want me to go get.

Healer Galena: Spell Flu, don't joke around about things like that. You can't hang around here it's almost curfew. Go to bed.

Reynold: But you just-

Healer Galena: Bed!

Cut to MK Dormitory. Miguel, Mathias, Jonathon, and Reynold each sit on their respective beds facing the center.

Jonathon: Well that's not right.

Reynold: I know. She called me a squib!

Mathias: I think he meant about her flip-flopping.

Reynold: Oh.

Miguel: She's a drunk, don't worry about it.

Reynold: She did look a little gone.

Jonathon: She actually drinks? How is she allowed to be healer? At a school?

Reynold: Because it's hard to find a healer who'll work for a teacher's pay.

Mathias: Besides, she's never been caught.

Jonathon: You going to keep looking for him?

Reynold: Not unless he doesn't turn up between now and the next Principle's Advisory meeting.

Miguel: Why don't you just look for Alice?

Reynold: Alice… the pretty Chinese girl?

Mathias: Vietnamese.

Miguel: Only pretty little Asian girl we know. Maybe she knows where he is.

Jonathon: Maybe she's hiding him.

Mathias: She wouldn't be hiding him. She's a goody little two-shoes.

Reynold: Alright I'll ask her tomorrow.

Cut to Rec-room. Reynold is playing chess against the pieces, and loosing. He checks the wall clock. Behind him Miguel and Jonathon are playing cards. Reynold points from the clock to the entrance. Alice walks in right on queue. She sees him and makes her way over to him.

Alice: Hi Reynold.

Reynold: Alice, what a surprise.

Alice: Yeah.

Reynold: Something I can help you with.

Alice: No, it's just I usually sit there. (Moves a chess piece) Checkmate.

Alice sits down while Reynold looks rather displeasingly at the chess board,

Reynold: Wow. Let's not tell anyone I just got beat by a girl.

Alice: Hey, Did you need help with charms?

Reynold: (defensively) what makes you think I need help with charms?

Alice: Nothing, it's just I thought maybe I could help you with the… homework if you can fix my remembrall.

Reynold: Yours too? You sure your not forgetting anything?

Alice: I'm almost positive.

Reynold: Almost?

Alice: Well, over the last few days I've had a lot of spare time. I don't know where it all came from. Makes me think maybe I'm forgetting to do something I do everyday. But I went over my list and I can't find anything.

Reynold: You have a list?

Alice: A to-do list. You don't have one?

Reynold: Is it like a Santa-clause 'Naughty & Nice' list?

Alice: Point is... I'm sure I'm not forgetting anything.

Reynold: What about Theodore Baldwin?

Alice: Who?

Reynold: Just some student who seems to have disappeared out of the hospital wing.

Alice: It kind of sounds familiar but I don't think I know what he looks like.

Reynold: Well, if you suddenly remember, I'm in the Montague Knightly Dorm on the boys' side. Just Knock.

Cut to Infirmary. A knocking at the door wakes up Healer Galena. She gets up and rushes to the door. Principle Krieg is on the other side. It's night time.

Healer Galena: Yes Mr. Krieg?

Principle Krieg: Hello Paige. Sorry to drop by so late, I was just wondering how many people came to the Hospital wing today.

Healer Galena: I've only had a few patients in the last week. Most of them just nicks, and burns.

Principle Krieg: I'd like the list of all patients and visitors who've seen Mr. Miles and Mr. Baldwin.

Healer Galena: Sorry, I don't think I've treated a Mr. Baldwin.

Principle Krieg: Just checking. Where is Mr. Miles?

Healer Galena: He's been isolated in the equipment room. Have to keep sunlight on him.

Principle Krieg: Very well Paige, just be sure to have that list on my desk in the morning.

Cut to Patio. Jonathon and Dasha are talking over pancakes. Sunlight trickles around them.

Jonathon: When does the post usually come in?

Dasha: You mean the mail? It was supposed to get here an hour ago. The time's been off since a day before you got here.

Camera swings over to Reynold and Miguel who walk around the corner into the patio.

Miguel: You worry too much. Barrett's been out for 2 days and all you think about is how bad it's going to be if there's a PA meeting.

Reynold: I'm going to get yelled at. All the first years are going to look like little morons all because of me. But it's ok because Miguel "can't pass the written" says not to worry.

Miguel: Dude, there's a vampire alert and a kid's been bitten. I don't think someone skipping class is going to fall on you.

Camera Swings to the other side of the patio where Alice and Mathias walk in.

Alice: It all falls on Reynold. I don't think he's the person for that kind of responsibility.

Mathias: Well I'm sure there are people who can do it better but-

Alice: At least half the people we know could do better.

Mathias: Are you actually worried about him, or are you sore that you weren't picked?

Alice: Well what do they use to pick Advisory members? Most inappropriate?

Mathias: I thought it was those weird tests at the beginning of the year.

Alice: We never got to see the results.

Mathias: You ever think it's because he's just short of average that he was picked? I don't know about-

Owls flock around the patio. All of them carrying packages and landing next to the addressed person. Mathias is interrupted as an owl lands on his shoulder. A paper airplane lands and unfolds itself in front of Reynold. Dasha receives a magazine from a flustered looking screech owl. A barn owl drops a letter off for Jonathon. Reynold rolls his eyes. Camera cuts to the parchment. "Principle's advisory meeting. 2:00pm."

Principle's Advisory meeting fades to a sign on a classroom door. 7 students, sit at desks around the room. Scout and Mrs. Poole sit on stools on either side of the main desk. Principle Krieg appears to be taking attendance behind the large desk in the center.

Principle Krieg: Ok, it's only week three, but I want to get our new members into the mindset of how these meetings work. So let's start with our 7th years.

(7th) Carolyn: We're concerned about the new curfew. Most of us are legally adults, so it's sort of patronizing.

Principle Krieg: Understandable. But all of Woodberry had a curfew when the vampire news first broke. 6th Years?

(6th) Bruce: The teachers are giving too much homework on the same day. It's getting harder to keep up when Scout's asking me to leave the library for curfew.

Principle Krieg: You're about to take PCATs, of course there's a lot of homework. Bring it up to your teachers individually. Next!

(5th) Carla: We're not happy about the curfew either. Also, the lockers are sucking some people back into their rooms.

Principle Krieg: We're working on that.

(4th) James: The mails' been late a lot this week, and remembralls all over the school are telling everybody they're forgetting stuff.

Principle Krieg: It's… probably the construction going on under the school.

Mrs. Poole: Construction?

Principle Krieg: Construction. You know, the lockers, the new dormitories, the fences. Who's next?

(3rd) Natalie: A lot of us were injured in quodpot tryouts. And I caught a couple students sneaking toward the field after curfew.

Principle Krieg: Scout, you have to be more random in your patrol. Who else?

(2nd) autumn: Think we're ok.

Principle Krieg: You're sure?

Autumn Nods.

Principle Krieg: Alright then. Don't be too shy, next time ok.

(2nd) Autumn: Ok.

Principle Krieg: Alright then, I'll check neighboring schools. See what they're doing about curfew and I'll see about spreading out homework for the 6th and 7th years come next faculty meeting. I think we'll call this meeting adj-

Mrs. Poole: What about Mr. Freed?

Reynold looks around the room. He smiles nervously as everyone stops packing up and looks at him.

Principle Krieg: Well, the first years are still finding their way around. We'll cut him some slack this time.

Cut to MK Dormitory. The quartet sits in their respective beds.

Mathias: That was lucky.

Reynold: I know right?

Miguel: Told you.

Mathias: He probably didn't want to embarrass you in front of the older kids.

Reynold: Maybe he just didn't want to talk to me. He seemed like he was in a hurry.

Jonathon: You didn't say anything though?

Reynold: No.

Jonathon: Why?

Reynold: What was I going to say? We're good except for a couple of missing kids?

Jonathon: Well, you going to look for him?

Mathias: Why bother. No one except you noticed he was missing.

Miguel: It's not that big a deal.

Jonathon: It just doesn't feel right.

Dasha: What doesn't?

Cut to girls' dorm. Dasha, Alice, Keaira, and Layla sit in their respective beds.

Alice: Just the last week or so.

Keaira: I totally know what you mean.

Alice: You do?

Keaira: Yeah. My hair's not staying straight. And my wand just doesn't match anything.

Layla: Keaira. Can we spend 5 minutes not talking about you?

Keaira: Sorry, it's not my fault I'm the only one here with taste.

Dasha: You were saying?

Cut back to MK dormitory.

Jonathon: I'm just saying that something doesn't make sense with no one knowing the boy who's been gone for a week.

Reynold: Isn't that what missing means?

Cut to Girls dorm.

Alice: Missing: Gone. Don't know where it went.

Layla: Doesn't that happen to everyone? I mean I can't remember what I did most of last week either.

Keaira: I can't remember where I put my gum. Have to keep buying more.

Alice: It's not that. It feels like I've been doing something else, and now I'm not doing it.

Dasha: Well it definitely isn't your homework.

Cut to MK Dorm.

Jonathon: So what are you going to do?

Reynold: I'm going to go to sleep.

Jonathon: Really?

Reynold: Yes.

Mathias: I'm not wasting anymore time thinking about it.

Miguel: Way ahead of you.

Reynold, Mathias, and Miguel roll the rest of the way into bed.

Cut to Girls Dorm.

Dasha, Layla, and Keaira roll the rest of the way into bed.

Split screen down center. Boys' dorm on the left, girls on the right.

Jonathon and Alice: Alright, whatever.

Both of them roll into bed, and the screen turns black as the torches go out in both rooms.

Fade to a path going from the dormitories to the school building. Jonathon, Miguel, Mathias, and Reynold, are walking along. Logan walks up to them.

Logan: Any of you seen Barrett?

Reynold: Thankfully no.

Logan: I'll let that slide.

Jonathon: Isn't he still in the infirmary?

Logan: No. The healer says he was gone when she got up this morning.

Mathias: What if he… you know.

Logan: He couldn't, his neck was healing up and she said he was going to be fine in a day or two.

Reynold: When was that?

Logan: Last night.

(Pause)

Jonathon: Well he's probably around somewhere.

Miguel: Just look for someone who's easy to pick on.

Logan: I already did, but they're all hanging with you.

Mathias: Hey?

Logan: Quiet Cole. Oh, and Reynold… Been able to cast a spell yet?

Logan walks off.

Reynold: I think I made sparks the other day.

Miguel: There you go. Don't listen to him.

Jonathon: (suddenly has an idea) I'll see you guys in class.

Fast-forward following Jonathon to the infirmary. As he's about to knock on the door, it swings open revealing the principle.

Principle Krieg: Are you alright?

Jonathon: Fine.

Principle Krieg: Then what are you doing here?

Jonathon: Well not that fine, obviously. Feeling a bit knackered.

Principle Krieg steps out of the way, and holds the door open for Jonathon. He looks around, and then follows him in.

Cut to Patio. Jonathon sits staring into nothing. Reynold plops down next to him.

Reynold: I asked everyone that would talk to me, and no one knows who Theodore Baldwin is. I think someone made a mistake in the files. You missed class.

Jonathon: I was speaking with the Principle.

Reynold: About the missing student?

Jonathon: What missing student?

Reynold: Theodore.

Jonathon: Which one's that?

Reynold: The missing one.

Jonathon: So? How do you know he's missing?

Reynold: You said you overheard Mrs. Poole saying he had missed all his classes because he was in the infirmary.

Jonathon: Huh?

Reynold: But then when you were in the infirmary dropping off Barrett no one was there. Remember?

Jonathon: Who's Barrett?

Reynold: You've got to be kidding.

Cut to Outside Library. Reynold is walking quickly with Jonathon in tow. Alice comes out the entrance.

Alice: Hey.

Reynold: Hi. Follow me.

Alice: Why?

Jonathon: Yes. Why?

Inside the Library, Reynold leads Jonathon and Alice to a study table.

Reynold: Stay!

Jonathon: But-

Reynold: Shh- Stay.

Jonathon and Alice look at one-another and shrug. Reynold comes back after a minute carrying three books.

Alice: "Afflictions of the Mind"?

Jonathon: "Mental Hexes"?

Reynold: Look up something that has to do with not remembering something.

Alice & Jonathon: Memory Charms?

Reynold: Yeah.

Alice: Why?

Reynold: You can't remember what you did most of last week. Jonathon can't remember a boy he took to the infirmary.

Jonathon: I'm sure I didn't though.

Alice: How do you know?

Jonathon: Because I'd re-…

Reynold: Exactly.

Alice: What are you forgetting?

Reynold: If I knew that, I wouldn't have forgotten it.

Time passes. Alice is reading over another book. Jonathon and Reynold are staring blankly at the pages.

Alice: Irreversible.

Reynold: Which means what?

Jonathon: Can't undo it.

Alice: So now what?

Jonathon: Well Alice doesn't know what she's been doing the last week. I don't remember a visit to the hospital wing.

Alice: Maybe I was tutoring whoever was in the hospital wing.

Reynold: You were tutoring Barrett?

Alice: Oh, Never!

Jonathon: Alright, anything else missing?

Reynold: Theodore Baldwin.

Flashback to Hospital wing.

Healer Galena: Get him and that pretty little Asian girlfriend of his back in here immediately.

Reynold: Hold on, I've got three roomies and none of them are (checks hand again) Theodor Baldwin 

Reynold stands up.

Reynold: Oh! … Oh!

Cut to Potions. Alice, Reynold, Jonathon, Mathias, Dasha and Miguel are standing around the teacher's desk. Reynold is in the middle.

Reynold: So what do you think?

Alice: The Principle…

Miguel: We had a roommate before Jonathon?

Mathias: I'm having a little problem with killed.

Dasha: Even if he did alter Jonathon's memory there's no way the Principle would kill anyone.

Alice: Can we go through this again?

Reynold: What, all of it?

Alice: Summarize.

Reynold: What-er-ize?

Jonathon: Give it to us in a nutshell.

Reynold: Ok. Alice spent most of her time visiting her friend, and our roommate Theodore Baldwin. The principle got rid of him and erased her memory about it. Then he erased Jonathon's memory about everything he found out, plus Barrett.

Dasha: But the rest of us all know Barrett.

Mathias: For now.

Miguel: I don't think anyone would mind forgetting him. Only Brennell would care enough to start looking.

Everyone looks at Miguel.

Cut to Quodpot field. Logan is flying around the pitch. Alice and Miguel are standing on the pitch waiting for him. Logan swoops down, and stops short in front of them.

Logan: Miguel Tocho. Came to get schooled in flying?

Alice: We came to talk to you about-

Logan: Sorry, busy practicing. If you can keep up we'll talk in the air.

Alice: Wait, it's import-

Miguel and Alice watch as Logan kicks off and starts racing in tight circles around the pitch. They look at each other. Miguel walks out of shot, and returns with a broom. He mounts it and kicks off thus beginning a series of one on one quidditch. Miguel slowly catches up to Logan in the air.

Miguel: Is that it?

Logan growls, and speeds up. Miguel keeps pace. Logan dives toward the ground; Miguel loops in the air and follows. Logan stops at a chest in the center of the field and picks up a quaffle. He throws it into the air, and kicks off after it. Miguel catches it and races toward the hoops at the end. Miguel throws it at the center goal, only to find Logan's fist punch it out from the other side. They both fly toward the ground to retrieve it. Logan gets it first and races toward the other end of the field to score in the right hoop. Miguel fly's past Logan as he throws it toward the right goal. Miguel catches it, and bolts toward the other end of the field as Logan's about to catch it he's hit in the gut with a bludger. He nearly falls to the ground but stops three feet from it. Alice walks toward him carrying a beater's bat in one hand, and her wand pointed at him in the other.

Alice: Sorry.

Logan heaves, and falls onto one knee.

Logan: That didn't hurt.

Alice: We want to talk to you about your friend Barrett.

Logan: Who?

Alice's eyes widen.

Cut to Potions. Alice, Reynold, Jonathon, Mathias, Dasha and Miguel are standing around the teacher's desk. Alice is in the middle.

Miguel: I'm just saying I would have beaten him.

Reynold: I know Mig.

Miguel: I had him.

Reynold: I know.

Alice: You were right, he's covering it up. Logan didn't even know who we were talking about.

Mathias: Wow.

Dasha: Anything else?

Alice: He said he had a talk with the principle earlier about "Quodpot tryouts".

Miguel: So what? Is he trying out?

Reynold: What do you mean so what?

Miguel: I mean, no one's going to miss Barrett, and I'm sure Baldwin wasn't much better.

Reynold: Miguel. What if Barrett isn't the last one? What if it's one of us next?

Jonathon: It probably will be. One of you said I was with him when we dropped off Barrett.

Mathias: Not to mention Reynold was asking questions the other night.

Miguel: So what do we do?

A paper airplane flies into the room. It lands, and unfolds itself in front of Reynold. He reads it.

Reynold: Please report to the office for a Principle's Advisory briefing.

Alice: You can't go.

Reynold: I have to.

Miguel: No you don't…

Dasha: I've got an idea.

Cut to Office. Reynold walks in. He stands at the counter.

Reynold: Please report to the office for a Principle's Advisory briefing.

Mrs. Poole: (off camera) didn't have to sound anything out that time.

Reynold: Well his handwriting still sucks.

Mrs. Poole: Be sure to mention that to him. He said he's waiting for you.

Reynold walks around the desk into the last door before the wall. Principle Krieg sits with his back to Reynold.

Reynold: You wanted to see me?

The principle turns around. The remembrall in his hand is clear.

Principle Krieg: Yes, I wonder what you knew about Barrett Miles.

Reynold: More than I want to.

Principle Krieg: I could understand why you feel that way. He's a troublemaker.

Reynold: Yeah, that's going around.

Principle Krieg: What do you mean?

Reynold: Well the news was saying how people were going missing in Woodberry.

Principle Krieg: So have you gone looking for him?

The principle picks up his wand from his robe pocket, and twirls it.

Reynold: I found him.

Principle Krieg: You found him?

Reynold: Yeah, someone told me it was my responsibility to know where all of my class is.

Principle Krieg: That's very true. Where is he now?

Reynold: Right where you left him.

Principle Krieg: Well thank you for making this so easy.

Reynold: Huh?

Principle Krieg: Obliviate!

A flash of light hits Reynold in the head. His eyes widen and un-focus, before nearly closing. The Principle puts his wand away.

Principle Krieg: You don't know anyone named Barrett Miles, or Theodore Baldwin. You'll forget anything you've done relating to them, and you'll be inclined to send anyone else asking about them to me. And if anyone asks where you've been you'll tell them you were with me discussing your future in Principle's advisory.

Reynold blinks, and suddenly shakes awake.

Reynold: Sorry, I spaced out there for a second. What were we talking about?

Principle Krieg: Your future in Principle's Advisory. You ok? You look kind of flushed.

Reynold: Yeah I'm fine I think. Is that the time?

Principle Krieg looks up at a wall clock.

Principle Krieg: Yes.

Reynold: Don't I have Study Hall right now?

Principle Krieg: Yes, why don't you head back there, and we'll talk more about this later. And if you see Miguel Tocho, send him in will you?

Reynold: Huh? Oh. Sure.

Reynold leaves. Once he's out the office door, Principle Krieg follows. Camera follows him out the exit. Shortly after which, Miguel, Jonathon, and Dasha follow bent low to the ground, using the walls for cover.

Cut to outside the dormitories. The principle looks around; making sure no one sees him. He taps his foot three times, and a square patch of ground falls into a staircase. He goes down the stairs. Camera pulls back to see Miguel, Jonathon, and Dasha watching from the shelter of a tree. The stairs pull back up.

Jonathon: I can't believe Alice stayed in study hall.

Dasha: That girl wouldn't miss a class if her life depended on it.

Miguel: We should go down there.

Jonathon: What? No!

Miguel: How come?

Dasha: Because the principle is down there; and who knows what else.

Miguel: Fine stay here.

Miguel gets up and runs over to the spot where the Principle had stood. He taps his foot three times, and watches as the stairs appear in front of him. A red light comes up from below him and hits him in the chest. Miguel falls down. The Principle stands over him. Jonathon sticks his wand out from behind the tree.

Jonathon: Enervate!

Miguel snaps to life, grabs his wand and points it at the Principle who is to distracted listening to where Jonathon's voice came from to notice Miguel's been revived.

Miguel: Stupefy!

Principle Krieg falls down next to Miguel. Dasha turns to Jonathon.

Dasha: Enervate?

Jonathon: Second spell I ever learned.

Dasha and Jonathon come out from behind the tree and Join Miguel at the staircase. They walk down into the Dungeon. Vincent falls from the ceiling as the staircase shuts behind them. When they turn around, Dasha and Jonathon scream. Miguel waves his wand, but Vincent snatches it from him before he can say anything. He pushes Jonathon and Dasha to the wall. They both collapse on the floor.

Vincent: You're a first year.

Miguel: You're not.

Vincent: The most foolish one I've ever met though.

Miguel looks over Vincent. He finds Barrett lying by the Exion rock. He's translucent, almost like a ghost.

Miguel: What did you do to him?

Vincent. I got hungry.

Miguel: Hungry. Hope he tasted bad.

Vincent. You have no idea.

Miguel: So now what?

Vincent: Well there's' three of you, and I need to get some of the taste out of my mouth.

Dasha stands up, her wand raised.

Dasha: Lumos Solemn!

A light arcs out of Dasha's wand. It turns into an orb that expands into the whole dungeon. Vincent jumps back into the darkest corner, and is protected by some hanging rocks. Miguel's wand falls from his hands. Miguel grabs his wand from the dirt and the translucent Barrett and pulls them back toward the staircase. Jonathon gets up and runs with Dasha toward the staircase. Jonathon taps his foot three times and the staircase appears once again. The light goes out of Dasha's wand and the 3 of them run. Miguel drags Barrett up every step. Once in the daylight, Barrett is whole again. All of them pant as the stairs close behind them. After a second of everyone checking that everyone else is ok, Jonathon turns back to Dasha.

Jonathon: Lumos Solemn?

Dasha: 2nd spell I ever learned.

Miguel: What do we do with him? (Pointing at Krieg)

Dasha: Let's wake him up. (Takes his wand)

Jonathon Enervate!

Principle Krieg wakes up and looks around. He gets to his feet. Everyone conscious has their wands at the Principle.

Principle Krieg: Someone want to tell me what's going on?

Dasha: We followed you out here, and-

Miguel: You stunned me.

Principle Krieg: I did?

Jonathon: Don't worry sir, he stunned you back.

Principle Krieg: He did?

Cut to Study Hall. Reynold is sitting behind Alice, and next to Mathias.

Mathias: How'd it go?

Reynold: How'd what go?

Mathias: Check your pockets.

Reynold checks all his pockets and out of the last one, he pulls a piece of parchment and a small green pen.

Mathias: Read that.

Reynold: Who's Barrett Miles?

Mathias: Alice, will give you the details.

Alice: Good job Reynold.

Reynold: Thanks… what'd I do?

Fade to the Rec-room.

Dasha: So as it turns out, the vampire had placed the principle under something call the Imperious curse. It's one in a series of illegal curses.

Jonathon: Messed up his memory too. When he woke up he didn't remember anything for the last two weeks. Didn't even know I was transferred.

Mathias: Explains Healer Galena's behavior when you asked her about Theodore Baldwin. Probably did a number on her.

Miguel: That, or the brandy.

Reynold: I did good in the principle's office though right? Because I read what that pen wrote, and it was a little unclear about how cool I sounded.

Cut to the principle's office. It's night time. Vincent walks in, he looks burnt in places.

Principle Krieg: Yes, Can I help you?

Vincent: We failed.

Principle Krieg: Well you should try being more organized. Like me.

Principle Krieg slides a sheet of parchment across the desk.

Vincent: We failed. It was your children that made a mess of things.

Principle Krieg: It was not un-expected, there's a handful every year. At least now we know which ones to take care of.

Camera zooms in on a sheet of parchment with the Full names of Reynold, Dasha, Jonathon, Miguel, and Alice. Vincent's burnt hand takes it.


	3. Episode 2: Spell Flu

Episode 1.2: Spell Flu

Summary: The girls get sick while there's still doubt about the safety of the Infirmary. Things turn for the worst when the Healer can't help them.

Author's Notes: I can't write stories, but I've read a lot of scripts. Therfore I'll be writing this novel as a TV Series based off the ideas of JK Rowling's Harry Potter books. Read, review, or don't. I welcome all criticism

* * *

MK Dormitory at night. Miguel is standing next to Reynold, who's waving his wand emphatically, trying to get it to do something. As the camera pulls back, Reynold is trying to lift a feather sitting on a trunk.

Reynold: Wingardium Leviosa! ... Wingardium Leviosa! Am I not saying it right?

Miguel: I don't know, I just point and it happens. Maybe you're trying to hard.

Reynold: You know, as a teacher, you suck.

Miguel: You want me to leave?

Reynold: Ok, I'm sorry.

Miguel: Let's try this. Do you remember when you got your wand?

Flashback: A small store with a lot of tightly packed shelves filled with wands sorted by size, and alphabetically by wood. A sign behind the counter next to the entrance reads Wandmart. Reynold walks in. A small old woman with thick glasses sits on the other side.

Reynold: I can't believe I'm buying a wand from Wandmart. What's the apothecary called, Potions-r-Us?

End Flashback.

Miguel: Forget about the store.

Reynold: The whole magic shopping thing felt like an outlet mall.

Miguel: Do you remember when she gave you your wand?

Flashback continued… Reynold is holding a 10inch wand.

Old Woman: Just wave it, like the others.

Reynold: Shouldn't I be choosing a wand?

Old Woman: You choose the one that works.

Reynold: What are most of these broken? Can't you just show me the ones that are working, and save me the trouble?

Old Woman: WAVE IT!

Reynold waves it, and white sparks come out of the tip.

Reynold: I'll take that one.

End Flashback.

Reynold: So what's your point?

Miguel: Maybe you should start with sparks.

-Cut to Dormitories. Mathias and Jonathon are walking down the row of barns at night.

Jonathon: So is she ok?

Mathias: She says if she's not feeling better by tomorrow, then she's going to the infirmary.

Jonathon: Is that a good idea. We don't know if the infirmary's safe.

Mathias: Barrett just got out today.

Jonathon: And what a joy he's been.

Flashback to Patio. Barrett's firing curses at Jonathon. Jonathon keeps running. End flash.

Jonathon: Anyway, why would she want to go to the infirmary after what happened the other day?

Cut to Girls Dorm: Alice is in bed, with Keaira attending to her. Layla and Dasha are in the other beds.

Alice: I'll miss class, I'll fall behind, I might be eaten…

Keaira: Eaten?

Layla: I guess you can't rule that out.

Keaira: Well it's a bit dumb to rule it in.

Layla: Ok then, her hair might go out of style.

Keaira: Like she's worried about that. I mean first of all, way to late… and second-

Dasha: Keaira she's sick, not deaf.

Alice: I've never been sick away from home before.

Dasha: Well what's wrong exactly?

Alice: Fever, a cough, some violent sneezes… and some scary stuff.

Keaira: Scary stuff?

Alice: Yeah. I was levitating my quill the other day and the spell went berserk.

Layla: Berserk how?

Alice: It shot out the window.

Keaira: Well that's not too bad.

Alice: The window was closed.

Dasha: We'll go tomorrow, just try to get some rest.

Lights go out in the girls' dorm. Fade to infirmary. It's morning. Healer Galena is tidying around Alice who's asleep. As the camera pulls back, Principle Krieg is standing over her.

Cut to Potions lab. There's a potions recipe on the blackboard. Professor Conner is pacing about the class. Dasha takes her wand off the station desk, and into her pocket. Reynold and Miguel are working together over a green potion.

Miguel: There's no way you can be a squib. We're further ahead then anyone in the class.

Reynold: I don't know. Jonathon and Matt look pretty close.

Miguel: Yeah, but squibs suck at potions.

Reynold: After an hour and a half of trying last night, I only made sparks twice. And the colors weren't even the same.

Miguel: Yeah but the second time they flew across the room and left a burn mark on the door.

Reynold: You could barely see that.

Miguel goes to stir the cauldron while Reynold is grinding something.

Reynold: Don't!

Miguel puts his hand down. Reynold goes back to grinding.

Professor Conner: Ok, if you've got a greenish substance you're ready to take the cauldron off the fire. If you've got a brown liquid, keep stirring and adding horned slugs. If it's bright pink, like Ms. Cheyenne's, you've spilled face powder into your potion and will have to start again.

The class laughs, Reynold takes the cauldron off the fire. Camera moves over to Jonathon and Mathias doing the same.

Mathias: Dasha took her in this morning.

Jonathon: Well we're talking about her… so far so good. Maybe there's nothing to worry about.

Camera over to Dasha. She sneezes causing her wand to spout a steady stream of bubbles from her pocket. She sneezes again, and her cauldron tips over. Everyone at neighboring stations backs away from the mess.

Mathias: Nothing to worry about?

Cut to Principle's advisory meeting. Principle Krieg is wrapping up.

Principle Krieg: Ok, other than the curfew, were there any other concerns?

Mrs. Poole: Mr. Freed? Did you have anything to add?

Reynold looks up from the desk. Everyone is looking at him.

Reynold: Yes, thank you Mrs. Poole. There's a strange bug going around, 3 first year girls have all been… admitted to the infirmary. I think it would be a good idea to make sure the healer is prepared to take a higher number of students.

Principal Krieg: Mr. Freed, that's a very well thought out, and articulate suggestion, I'll have Mrs. Poole see to it.

Cut to Rec-room. Jonathon and Reynold are doing homework, while Miguel plays cards.

Miguel: That's great Ren.

Jonathon: Nice work.

Reynold: I don't know what articulate means but it sounds really good.

Jonathon: That's what articulate means.

Miguel: So who's the 3rd?

Reynold: Sorry?

Miguel: Who's the 3rd first year girl?

Reynold: Oh, Keaira had a fit in Self Defense class.

Jonathon: What kind of fit?

Reynold: Wasn't very clear, but I guess she set her hair on fire during a cough.

Miguel: She deserves it.

Jonathon: How are we making sure no one goes missing?

Reynold: We're all keeping a list. I've got one in my potions book, so I'll probably see it every day.

Miguel: Good idea… What time is it?

Jonathon: It's 4:00.

Miguel: Crap! I got to go.

Reynold: Where you going?

Miguel: I'm trying out for Quidditch.

Jonathon: Oh, good luck mate.

Reynold: Traitor. What about Quodpot?

Miguel: The team is full man!

Miguel runs out of shot.

Reynold: When's this due?

Jonathon: Tomorrow morning.

Reynold: Well I guess it'll have to be late. He's going to need me to take him to the infirmary when he gets cracked in the skull with a bludger.

Reynold gets up and follows. Cut to Quidditch Field. Reynold is in the stands next to Jonathon who has his homework with him.

Jonathon: Just tell me if anything good happens.

Logan, Miguel, and 3 other older riders are lined up on one side of the field. Black and White checkered sparks shoot in the air, prompting the 5 of them to kick off. They race in tight circles around the field. Camera back over to Reynold.

Reynold: They're racing!

Jonathon looks up from his work.

Jonathon: Wow.

Reynold: You know what the worst part is? We haven't even taken a flying class yet.

Jonathon goes back to work. Reynold jumps up. Miguel finishes first. Logan finishes 3rd. Miguel waves at Reynold in the stands.

Cut to Infirmary. Mathias sits in a chair next to Alice, who's asleep. Behind him Healer Galena is stifling a cough. Mathias looks at her.

Mathias: How long has she been asleep?

Healer Galena: The Principal put her to sleep this morning.

Mathias: What do you mean?

Healer Galena coughs a bit more violently.

Healer Galena: He gave her a potion to make her sleep so she wouldn't get worse.

Mathias: Why would she get worse?

Healer Galena: Nothing has worked in her treatment. If we had caught in any later, she would have been a danger to the school.

Mathias: Caught what?

Healer Galena: She's got spell flu.

Two older students in quidditch gear are brought into the room by Scout. They don't appear to have any burns, or broken bones. Mathias leaves.

Cut to MK Dorm. All four students are in their respective beds.

Reynold: So what, 3 girls and two quidditch players?

Mathias: So far.

Jonathon: Did you get their names?

Mathias: No, but the healer will have them written down.

Miguel: Spell Flu?

Reynold: It sounds really familiar.

Mathias: That's what the missing student had before he disappeared.

Jonathon: Then why would a vampire try to take him and make sure no one noticed?

Reynold: Well it's a lot easier to snack if know one knows you're in the kitchen.

Miguel: Right on.

Mathias: So what's the plan?

Jonathon: Right. What are we going to do?

Reynold: What do you mean?

Mathias: You're on Princ-

Reynold: Principal's advisory. Right, I know. But I'm not a healer. I know nothing about spell flu.

Miguel: You tell em.

Jonathon: Reynold, look. This could kill every student at the school.

Mathias: Even if it doesn't, all the sleeping sick, would be like an all-you-can-eat buffet for that vampire.

Reynold: So why is that all my responsibility? If it's a danger to everyone, I think everyone should help out.

Jonathon: Reynold-

Reynold: Besides I saved people not even a week ago. So you tell me what I should do.

Miguel… Get help.

Reynold and Jonathon: What?

Miguel: Well if it's as bad as these two say, the drunk is going to need some help.

Cut to the Office. Reynold walks in and stands at Mrs. Poole's counter.

Reynold: Mrs. Poole.

Mrs. Poole: Yes Mr. Freed?

Reynold: I need to speak with the Principal.

Mrs. Poole checks her watch, and looks up a Reynold.

Mrs. Poole: Make it fast. He's leaving for breakfast in 3 minutes.

Reynold: Thanks.

Reynold walks into Principal Krieg's office. The Principal is looking over some sheets of parchment and fixing his collar.

Principal Krieg: Come in. Don't knock or anything.

Reynold: Thank you.

Principal Krieg: Something I can help you with Mr. Freed?

Reynold: Not me, so much as the school.

Principal Krieg: Well let's start with you, the first years, and work our way up.

Reynold: 2 more students went to the Infirmary last night.

Principal Krieg: I'm aware of that.

Reynold: There are 5 people there, and they all have spell flu.

Principal Krieg: You're not a healer by chance, are you Mr. Freed?

Reynold: Well, No.

Principal Krieg: Than what makes you think they all have spell flu?

Reynold: The Healer told me.

Principal Krieg: I see. So you thought you'd tell me how to run the school.

Reynold: No. I don't have any say in-

Principle Krieg: No you don't.

Reynold: I just wanted to help, and say that I think we should-

Principle Krieg: If you have a comment for me Mr. Freed, it can wait until the next Principle Advisory meeting. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to continue to breakfast unmolested.

Cut to Patio. Reynold and Jonathon are eating oatmeal at a table in the shade.

Jonathon: Maybe he was offended.

Reynold: Maybe. What's molested?

Jonathon: I don't know, why?

Reynold: Because I asked Mrs. Poole about it on the way out and she got all nervous and said I'd find out later.

Jonathon: So now what?

Reynold: I was just going to ask you the same thing.

Miguel arrives and takes a seat next to Reynold. He's got an apple in his hand.

Miguel: Did we get the help?

Jonathon: He thought Reynold was trying to tell him how to run the school.

Reynold: Yeah. Miguel, do you know what molested is?

Miguel: Means disturb or bother.

Reynold and Jonathon just stare at Miguel.

Miguel: What?

Reynold: How do you know that?

Miguel: Because, No Moleste in Spanish, means do not disturb.

Reynold has a look of comprehension. Jonathon shrugs. Owls start to fly in. Jonathon receives a letter.

Reynold: What's that?

Jonathon: Letter from my mum. About time too, it was supposed to be here yesterday.

Miguel: Been taking longer. Quidditch gear came a day late too.

In the background Layla blows her nose causing her eyes to inflate out of her head. She falls to the ground cupping her face. Students near-bye run to help her. Reynold, Jonathon and Miguel turn around, and run toward the crowd.

Cut to Infirmary. 7 students are now either asleep or being attended to by Healer Galena. Jonathon and Miguel walk from bed-to-bed getting the names of each of the students from the charts on the end of the beds. Jonathon examines Alice and Dasha's charts very thoroughly. Healer Galena goes to a bookshelf and begins to sort through its contents. She pulls out a book and opens it. Pan in on page.

Pan off page. Reynold and Mathias are in the library.

Mathias: Hmm.

Reynold: Hmm good, or Hmm Bad?

Mathias: Hmm, let me read this and I'll find out.

Reynold stares at Mathias as he reads the page.

Mathias: Stop staring, it's distracting.

Reynold: I'm letting you read it.

Mathias: Let me read it without an audience please.

Reynold: Fine then don't "hmm" me to attention.

Mathias: (pause) Pepperup potion cures the common cold.

Reynold: I'm pretty sure lighting your hair on fire by coughing, isn't too common.

Mathias: Side effects include steam coming out of the ears and in extreme cases the nostrils.

Reynold: Sounds fun, but where's the part about spell flu?

Mathias turns the book toward Reynold. Reynold starts to read it.

Reynold: No cure?

Mathias: Keep reading.

Reynold…This could be good.

Mathias: Good?

Reynold: Yes. Let's go.

Mathias: I don't think you read-

Reynold gets up, and leaves the library. Camera follows Mathias who stands at the counter waiting to check out the book.

Cut to Potions classroom. Jonathon, Miguel, Reynold, and Mathias all stand around the teacher's desk. Professor Connor is sitting in his chair reading over the chart information.

Professor Connor: It looks like the healer was trying different combinations of potions as a cure.

Jonathon: Doesn't look like any of them worked.

Professor Connor: No, in fact most of them made it worse, and the rest made no difference at all.

Reynold: Matt, show him the book.

Mathias: But it-

Reynold takes the book, and opens it in front of Professor Connor. He flips pages until he finds the one they'd read in the library. Professor Connor scrutinizes the words carefully.

Professor Connor: No cure?

Reynold: Keep reading.

Professor Connor: I see. So you're suggesting…

Reynold: Turn everything off.

Jonathon: Sorry?

Miguel: What's going on?

Professor Connor: It says that spell flu is a mystical disease. Mystical diseases only work where there's plenty of magic for them to feed on, which is why muggles can't catch it.

Reynold: So if you turn off every bit of magic in the school. Everyone should get better.

Professor Connor: I'll inform the Principal.

Principal Krieg: Don't bother.

Camera changes to Principal Krieg. He's standing at the entrance with a book in his hand.

Principal Krieg: We can't just turn off all the magic.

Reynold: Why not?

Principal Krieg: Because. We'd be visible to muggles. All the security wards and fences would go down. Every creature in 10 miles could waltz right into the school.

Miguel: So?

Principal Krieg: Mr. Freed, Instead of all that I decided to take your advice.

Reynold: My advice?

Principal Krieg: Yes, I've summoned help from Woodberry.

Jonathon: Oh good, we could use an extra healer.

Principal Krieg: The constables will arrive tomorrow morning. (He turns to leave) Professor Connor, I want you to aid Paige in working on a treatment.

Principal Krieg leaves the room.

Jonathon: Who are the constables?

Reynold: I don't know.

Professor Connor: For lack of a better word, they're law enforcement.

Jonathon: Like aurors?

Miguel: More like Scout, only worse.

Mathias: Aurors catch Dark Wizards. Constables stop less serious crimes.

Reynold: Well how can they help?

Professor Connor. They can make sure none of us try to unward anything.

Cut to MK Dorm: Reynold, Miguel, Jonathon, and Mathias are facing each other.

Jonathon: So get the word out?

Reynold: Anyone and everyone. Also, talk to some of the older kids, maybe one of them knows how to turn wards off.

Mathias: What about the house elves?

Reynold: The what whats?

Mathias: The house elves. The servants that cook the food, and keep everything so neat.

Reynold: What do they have to do with magic?

Mathias: They use magic more than anyone in the school. They're not just going to stop just because we ask them too.

Reynold: I don't know… you take care of it. Ask them to go on vacation or something.

Miguel: What about the constables?

Jonathon: I don't think we should bother with them until we know how many there are.

Reynold: Can't be that many.

Cut to school corridors. Normal student trickery is stopped, and at every corner stands two people in navy robes with silver badges. They wear visors that cover their eyes. They have wands in a holster on the right side. Jonathon and Miguel walk into view passing two of them.

Jonathon: (imitating Reynold) can't be that many.

Miguel: There's a ton of them.

Jonathon: If there's two at every corner, Plus the 4 in the common room-

Miguel: The what room?

Jonathon: Common room… the room with the fireplace, and the games.

Miguel: That's called the rec-room.

Jonathon: Fine, the rec-room… Plus the 10 hanging around the dormitory.

Miguel: Sounds like a lot.

Jonathon: If they sent us a round number? Probably 100.

Miguel: Better get started.

Miguel and Jonathon break apart and start talking to passing students.

Cut to Cafeteria. Two more constables stick out in the background. Reynold and Mathias walk into frame looking for evidence of a kitchen.

Mathias: Reynold, we've been looking for over an hour.

Reynold: I know.

Mathias: Don't you think it's time to come up with a new plan?

Reynold: I can do that, and still follow the old one.

Mathias: You didn't even know there were house-elves until last night.

Reynold: I know, and Alice is 'Dying' for me to meet them.

Mathias: We don't know it's deadly. It'll probably go away in a week like the normal flu.

Reynold stops and turns to look at Matt.

Reynold: Look! What's the matter with you? You tell me how important something is, but as soon as I need help on it, you say it's not worth it.

Mathias: Hey. I'm helping you. I'm taking time out of my day to help you. The least you can do is be thankful, and maybe listen to what I have to say.

Reynold: Thank you, and I'm listening. Happy?

Mathias turns around and walks off Reynold leans back and falls through the wall behind him.

Cut to Kitchens. Dozens of house elves all stop what they're doing to look at Reynold. Reynold gets up and looks at all of them.

Reynold: Ok… which of you is Sneezy?

The house elves look at one another, and back at Reynold.

Reynold: How about Doc?

Cut to Infirmary. Mathias enters the room. There are now 10 full beds in the infirmary. Healer Galena is in one of them. Mathias stops next to her bed.

Mathias: If you're here, who's running the infirmary?

Professor Connor: I am.

Professor Connor walks into frame from the equipment room.

Mathias: How long has she been like this?

Professor Connor: Since yesterday evening.

Mathias: It's not deadly is it?

Professor Connor: I read everything I could find on it, but there's no information on a cure or what the worst is. It's like the authors suddenly lost interest.

Mathias: What do you mean?

Professor Connor: There are still a few more books to read, but so far, everything on Spell Flu is incomplete.

Mathias: Well that's bad.

Professor Connor: It gets worse.

Cut to Kitchen: Reynold is sitting on a step stool, with a plate full of cookies. The house elves are all offering something: brownies, drinks, napkins. One house elf wearing a brighter tunic then the rest steps forward.

Reynold: (mouth full) you know, I should spend more time hanging out with you guys.

Joggers: Sir is not sick.

Reynold swallows, trying to figure out from which elf this statement came.

Reynold: What was that?

Joggers: Sir is not sick.

Reynold: Who's not sick?

Joggers: You sir.

Reynold: Me. I'm fine.

Joggers: Many of the other sirs have sickness.

Reynold: Oh… thank you for bringing that up. I need all of you to leave.

Joggers: Joggers can't leave.

Reynold: I don't care if Joggers can't leave; I need you guys to clear out.

Joggers: Joggers can't leave.

Reynold: Who's Joggers?

All of the house elves including Joggers point to Joggers.

Reynold: Well, why not?

Cut back to Infirmary: Mathias is still talking to Professor Connor.

Professor Connor: Because, to turn off the wards surrounding the school we'd need to know exactly what wards there were. It would take curse-breaker months to shut off every ward in this school

Mathias: So find out what wards there are.

Professor Connor: Only the principal knows, only he can turn them off.

Cut back to the Kitchen. Reynold is standing looking down at Joggers. Other House elves have got back to work behind him.

Joggers: Only if the master orders us to leave, can Joggers go.

Reynold: But you don't get paid… isn't that slave labor?

Cut to study hall. Miguel and Jonathon are eating _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_. Jonathon's got a look of disgust on his face.

Jonathon: Blood.

Miguel: Bread & Butter.

Jonathon: Why do you get the all good ones?

Miguel: I had chalk.

Jonathon: Yes, but the best one I've gotten so far has been tooth paste.

Mathias walks in. He takes a seat next to Jonathon, and grabs a handful of beans from his desk.

Mathias: How'd it go?

Jonathon: No one believed us. How about you?

Mathias: Didn't find the kitchen. It doesn't make a difference though.

Miguel makes a gag noise. Mathias and Jonathon look at him.

Miguel: Brusselsprout.

Jonathon: Why doesn't it make a difference?

Cut back to the Kitchen.

Reynold: Clothes make a difference? I mean, I shouldn't be judging but I refuse to believe that Keaira is right about clothes being THAT important.

Blank look from Joggers.

Reynold: Let's try this then. (Muttering: Unbelievable… Clothes!) Would you say that it's part of your service to the master, to make sure everyone is safe?

Joggers: Joggers doesn't understand sir.

Reynold: So like, when you're cooking the food, you couldn't accidentally poison us.

Joggers: No sir.

Reynold: What if someone else came in and tried to poison the food? You would stop them right?

Joggers: Yes. Joggers would stop the poisoner.

Reynold: OK! So, what if by using magic, you were helping make people sick.

Joggers: Then Joggers would stop using magic.

Reynold: Ok. Joggers. Magic is making people here sick.

Cut back to Study Hall. Mathias, Jonathon, and Miguel are still sitting idly eating.

Mathias: Mayonnaise.

Miguel: Cheddar.

Jonathon: Sardines.

Reynold walks in looking very pleased with himself. He sits down next to Miguel, and picks up a handful of beans. The television is on behind him.

Female Reporter: The disappearance of citizens in the town of Woodberry has brought up concerns about the dispatch of the constables to Chappelwood. Though local parents are praising the decision-

Mathias: Sorry about in the kitchen I didn't…

Reynold: Me too, I shouldn't have…

Mathias: Same here.

Miguel: Huh… Water.

Reynold: What about it?

Miguel: This one's water flavored.

Jonathon: Cool.

Female Reporter: The alleged increase in vampire migration is the reason local law enforcement suspects is what the recent disappearances are attributed to.

Mathias: So… Any luck?

Reynold: I found the kitchen.

Miguel: Good job Ren.

Mathias: And the house elves?

Reynold: They agreed to stop using magic. By the way, those things are committed. They have big problems with clothes though.

Jonathon: I'm sorry; did you say you convinced the house elves to stop using magic?

Reynold: Wasn't that hard.

Miguel: Too bad about it not mattering. Grape.

Reynold: What?

Mathias: Miguel, your timing sucks.

Miguel: Sorry.

Jonathon: As it turns out, there's no way to turn off the wards that protect the school without the Principle.

Reynold: Great. Maybe we should just go to the infirmary now, while there's still beds.

Miguel: Wouldn't be a good idea without a healer. Chicken soup.

Reynold: There's no Healer?

Mathias: She's been out since last night. Probably from spending all her time with the sick people.

Jonathon: Well that settles it then. We'll have to get the principle to turn everything off.

Reynold: I'll give it a try, but I don't think he'll listen.

Mathias: You just convinced house elves to quit using magic. The principle should be easy.

Miguel: Marshmallow.

Jonathon: Miguel, we're not playing right now.

Miguel: Sorry.

Cut to Principal's advisory. Its short three people. The 6th, 3rd, and 2nd, years are missing.

Principal Krieg: Three members were admitted to the hospital wing yesterday, so we'll be continuing without them. Carolyn?

7th Carolyn: There's a lot of tension with the constables around, especially with the news talking about the increase in vampire activity.

Principal Krieg: That's part of the reason for their presence. Carla?

5th Carla: Right. The Infirmary is getting close to full. Is anyone going to be released any time soon?

Reynold: (under breath) only if they go missing.

Principal Krieg: Just an early winter bug. It's just been difficult because our healer is out and the pepper-up potion is contaminated. James?

4th James: Well, the mail's been late a lot more lately. People are saying some packages aren't arriving at all.

Principal Krieg: There have been some new security procedures regarding the delivery of mail. Woodberry is concerned that a theft at Wandmart could be related to dark wizards. Mail has to be screened so that intercepted owls won't reveal any important information. Reynold?

Reynold: Well, I also have a _concern_ about the infirmary, but it's more of a personal matter.

Principal Krieg glares at Reynold. Mrs. Poole stands up.

Principal Krieg: That's about all for today, dismissed.

Everyone leaves the room. Except Mrs. Poole, Principle Krieg, and Reynold.

Reynold: You need to turn off the school's wards.

Principal Krieg: Mr. Freed, I don't think you understand the danger that would put this school in. Lives could be lost.

Reynold: But if everyone dies of Spell Flu, that's ok?

Mrs. Poole: Mr. Freed, I'll remind you that you're talking to the principal of the school.

Principle Krieg: No one has ever died of spell flu.

Reynold: What have you been reading?

Mrs. Poole: Mr. Freed!

Reynold: Alright I'm sorry.

Principal Krieg: Thank you Madelyn.

Reynold: What's the worst that could happen?

Principal Krieg: The worst? Vampires for one. Centaurs for another, Merlyn knows we're not on good terms with them.

Reynold: You don't think the constables patrolling the place like a prison can handle that?

Principal Krieg: Maybe for a short time, but that's a risk, I can't take. Now if you'll excuse me.

Principal Krieg gets up and leaves the room. Mrs. Poole hangs around.

Mrs. Poole: I'd lay very low for the next couple of weeks if I were you Mr. Freed. I would also send an apology.

Mrs. Poole leaves the room. Fade to patio. Reynold, Miguel, Jonathon, and Mathias are staring blankly. Each of them is chewing on something.

Reynold: Vanilla.

Jonathon: So are we just going to hope for the best? Blah, grass.

Miguel: What do you call a house elf without magic?

Mathias: What?

Miguel: Doesn't matter, he'll do the job anyway.

Mathias and Jonathon start laughing. Mathias nearly chokes on his bean and coughs. The half chewed bean comes out of his mouth and begins to grow. Reynold looks pensive.

Reynold: That's kind of cruel.

Reynold's eyes suddenly perk up. Mathias's coughing fit stops. The bean is now the size of a bowling ball. They all look at it, then at Mathias.

Cut to Infirmary. Mathias is being dragged in. Miguel's doing most of the dragging. Professor Connor comes over carrying a goblet.

Mathias: I'm fine!

Reynold: Professor!

Jonathon: Mathias, you nearly choked yourself to death.

Miguel: Wonder what flavor that was.

Mathias: Take me home!

Professor Connor: There's been quarantine. Drink this!

Mathias drinks from the goblet and passes out. Miguel heaves him down onto one of the far beds in the infirmary.

Jonathon: Well that's it then. Only a matter of time before it's our turn.

Reynold: What's quarantine?

Professor Connor: No one enters or leaves the school.

Miguel: No one?

Professor Connor: The constables are allowed to leave during shift change.

Reynold: How are they getting out?

Professor Connor: Flu powder. Not sure which fireplace though.

Flashback to Jonathon arriving though the fireplace in the office.

Reynold: Ok, I've got an idea.

The 4 of them huddle.

Professor Connor: Yes, but people who are sick don't display symptoms right away!

Reynold pulls him back into the huddle.

Cut to Kitchens: Jonathon, Miguel, and Reynold fall through the wall into the kitchen once again. The house elves appear to be bustling. Joggers steps forward.

Joggers: Sir has brought friends!

Reynold: Joggers. I came to tell you something.

Joggers: We have not been using magic.

Reynold: And that's good. But that's not why I'm here.

Joggers: Sirs are sick.

Jonathon: What do you mean?

Miguel: All of us?

Joggers nods.

Reynold: That's what I wanted to talk to you about.

Cut to quodpot field. Miguel is gathering broom parts, twigs, and dry grass from the field. He's placing it in a pile in the center of the field. A constable looks at him from the school entrance barn and leaves his post to investigate.

Cut to Infirmary. Professor Connor is placing bronze coins with his wand into a bag. Jonathon is standing next to him.

Jonathon: Will these work?

Professor Connor: Yes. They'll lead right here.

Professor Connor hands the bag to Jonathon. Jonathon takes it and runs out of view. Professor Connor then pours some kind of thick oil around the room. He's holding his nose. Miguel runs in with a trunk. It's full of wood, grass, and twigs, and a ball of twine.

Professor Connor: Were you seen?

Miguel: Yes. But I stunned him.

Professor Connor: You stunned- Never mind lock the door.

Miguel runs to the door, and locks it.

Cut to Cafeteria: Reynold is walking with Joggers in tow. People look at Joggers, who looks right back. Joggers stops. Reynold staggers and looks down at him.

Reynold: What's wrong?

Joggers: There's many sick.

Reynold: Ok… Fine. Stay close.

Jonathon runs into frame. He hands Reynold the bag of coins, Reynold looks inside the bag.

Reynold: Will these work?

Jonathon: We'll find out.

Jonathon takes reaches into the bag.

Reynold walks through the cafeteria tables and climbs onto one. Joggers follows, with a bit of difficulty. Reynold points his wand in the air. Nothing happens. He shakes it and does it again. No effect. Joggers looks at him.

Reynold: How come this thing won't spark or make a loud noise or something?

Joggers makes gun with his fingers and points it up in the air. Yellow sparks and loud bang follow.

Reynold: Good Job. CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE?

The constables all leave their corners and begin to circle Reynold.

Reynold: THIS IS JOGGERS; HE'S A HOUSE ELF REPRESENTING THE SCHOOL. HE'S GOING TO PICK SOME VERY LUCKY WINNERS FOR A BRONZE… VACATION PACKAGE.

The constables look at one another, and then back at Reynold. Students start crowding behind them. Joggers looks at Reynold curiously.

Reynold: THIS IS FOR STUDENTS ONLY, SO MAKE ROOM. OK?

The constables reluctantly go back to their posts. Students fill in the gaps, and start gathering closely.

Reynold: OK. HERE'S HOW THIS WORKS, EVERYONE COME UP ONE AT A TIME. IF JOGGERS GIVES ME THE SIGNAL YOU WILL COME UP AND GET A BRONZE COIN AND GET A WEEK OFF FROM SCHOOL. Otherwise, you get to go back to what you were doing before I started yelling. WHO'S FIRST?

Cut to infirmary, there's a knock at the door. Professor Connor looks up from the fireplace while Miguel continues wrapping twine around the legs of all the hospital beds. Jonathon appears holding one of the Bronze coins right next to Miguel.

Professor Connor: Who is it?

Constable Norrington: This is Constable Norrington; a student just stunned one of my men. He was seen heading this way.

Professor Connor: Sorry constable. Everyone in here is unconscious.

Constable Norrington: That's very well Professor, but I still need to search.

Professor Connor: If you enter this room, you will get sick; that I can promise you.

Cut back to cafeteria. Someone reaches into the bag of coins, and disappears. Cut back to Infirmary, the same person appears by Jonathon.

Student: Is this the vacation?

Jonathon: Shh!

Constable Norrington: I thought you said everyone in there was Unconscious!

Professor Connor hands the student a goblet. The student drinks it, and passes out. Jonathon throws twigs and brush over the black oil on the floor.

Professor Connor: You've heard of people talking in their sleep before haven't you?

Professor Connor waves his wand and Miguel and Jonathon. Bubbles appear around their heads. He does the same to himself.

Cut back to Cafeteria. Reynold now has a longer line of students. Joggers looks concerned.

Reynold: DON'T BE SHY, EVERYONE GETS A CHANCE! THAT FIRST WINNER IS ALREADY ON HIS WAY.

Another person steps up. Joggers nods at Reynold.

REYNOLD: WE HAVE ANOTHER WINNER!

The second 'winner' sticks his hand in the bag and disappears.

Cut back to Infirmary. The second winner appears in front of Professor Connor, who throws a dark green potion into the middle of the room. A translucent emerald gas fills the room and disappears knocking him out. Miguel raps twine around the two unconscious students waists, securing them to the nearest bed.

Constable Norrington: If I am not allowed to enter now, I will come back with my men, and arrest everyone in that room.

Professor Connor: This is for your own protection constable!

Cut back to the cafeteria. The line is moving by a bit faster now. The people who don't win are standing behind Reynold watching. One more constable enters the room, causing the rest of them start leaving. Reynold notices.

Reynold: HURRY UP PEOPLE, WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! CONGRATULATIONS MISS!

Cut back to the infirmary. Every two seconds someone is appearing in the room before passing out. Jonathon and Miguel are wrapping twine around them. There's a loud bang at the doors.

Professor Connor: Sorry, there's quarantine in progress, no one in or out!

Another student appears in the room and passes out.

Cut back to the cafeteria. Reynold's line is shrinking quickly. He sneezes, causing his hair to stand up. He takes his wand out of his pocket, and continues.

Reynold: HURRY UP, WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! CONGRATULATIONS.

Joggers: Sir, I will finish.

Reynold: You'll what?

Joggers: I will give them the coins if Sir desires.

Reynold: Thank you Joggers.

Joggers: Sirs name?

Reynold: What?

Joggers: Sirs name?

Reynold: Reynold.

Joggers: Reynold sir must be going, he's contagious.

Reynold: Right. EVERYONE! JOGGERS IS GOING TO TAKE OVER, SEE YOU ON VACATION!

Reynold runs out of the cafeteria the same way the constables went.

Cut to the infirmary. With another loud bang, the doors burst open. The constables march in wands pointed at Jonathon, Miguel, and Professor Connor. As they come into the room, they pass out minus a few in the back and constable Norrington. There's a stand off between them. Professor Connor is holding a Ceramic pot.

Constable Norrington: You're all under arrest.

With a loud crack Joggers pops into the room. The constables re-focus their wands on him. Miguel pulls his wand out.

Joggers: Where's sir Reynold?

Constable Norrington: Stupefy!

Miguel and Joggers are hit with red sparks, and at the same time the whole room catches fire. Camera over to Reynold who's running at break-neck speed toward the blown open infirmary doors. Jonathon holds onto Miguel. Professor Connor throws the ceramic pot into the air and grabs onto some of the twine. Reynold jumps over the Constables who are in the drop-roll part of the proper way to put out a fire. His shirt catches just as the ceramic pot hits the ground turning the flames bright green. He holds onto Miguel

Reynold: 2134 East Barrow!

The whole room is sucked into the fireplace minus joggers and the constables.

Cut to a house backyard. A small clay fireplace spews the contents of the room onto the grass. Most of it smokes. Professor Connor, Jonathon, and Reynold stand up around the mess.

Jonathon: Where are we?

Reynold: My house.

Professor Connor: Good thinking.

Reynold: Think we'll get in trouble for this?

Cut to Potions lab. Reynold, Alice, Miguel, Dasha, Jonathon, Professor Connor, and Mathias are all standing around the room. Alice is reading a book. Mathias is peaking over their shoulder.

Miguel: Least you're just getting expelled. I'll be arrested.

Professor Connor: You'll go to jail; I'll be fired and sent to Dementor City.

Dasha: They can't do that!

Reynold: My luck they can. I'm so sorry Professor.

Professor Connor: Do you think you did the right thing?

Reynold: Well, I did at the time, but-

Professor Connor: Would you do it again?

Reynold: Well, probably.

Professor Connor: Then don't be sorry. I'm not.

Jonathon: Think they'll expel me?

Mathias: Did you set a room on fire, or stun anyone?

Jonathon: No.

Mathias: Than you're fine.

Principal Krieg enters the room.

Principal Krieg: I thought I would find you here.

Professor Connor: I'll have my resignation on your desk tomorrow.

Principal Krieg: As much as I would appreciate that Professor, Constable Norrington is not going to arrest you.

Professor Connor: … Not that I care, but why not?

Principal Krieg: For the same reason they didn't decide to arrest Mr. Tocho here. It would make the paper.

Reynold: So?

Principal Krieg: I don't think Norrington wants the world to know an under age wizard and a potions teacher got the best of Woodberry's finest.

Jonathon: So where does that leave us?

Principal Krieg: You're all off the hook.

Everyone sighs in relief.

Principal Krieg: Except Reynold.

Miguel: Why except Reynold?

Reynold: Yes, why except Reynold?

Principal Krieg: For instigating disobedience.

Dasha: Who's disobedience?

Reynold: What's disobedience?

Principal Krieg: The house elves. Before you all came forward today all we found yesterday was a scorched empty infirmary, some unconscious constables and a house elf. Imagine my surprise when the house elf called Reynold by name.

Reynold: So am I expelled?

Principal Krieg: Actually I had something else in mind.

Cut to Cafeteria. Dasha and Layla are talking over sandwiches. Mathias and Alice take a seat next to them

Layla: So he wasn't expelled?

Dasha: I think he knew that there would have been trouble if he expelled anyone.

Layla: What a way to repay him...

Mathias: That's what we all said.

Alice inhales sharply as if shocked by something.

Mathias: What's wrong?

Alice: Read this!

Alice pushes the book over to Mathias.

Mathias: Though there is no cure, if simply left untreated the condition takes its course… in less than two weeks.

Layla: So what did Krieg do to him?

Cut to kitchens: Reynold is cleaning the dishes with all of the house elves watching him.

Reynold: I think I would have preferred expulsion.

END


End file.
